Stranger tides
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: AU! tale of Kingdom hearts where if you ever mention the word 'keyblade' or 'darkness' you are kick off your home world and sent away.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stranger tides**

**rated: K maybe K+**

**summary: Written as a request by Kokol153. An AU tale of Kingdom hearts where Riku, Namine, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas are the heroes.**

**disclaimer: DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! THE OC CLARXEN BELONG TO KOKOL153.**

**A/N: No beta sorry.**

** Chapter 1**

** Larxene p.o.v**

Summer break is over now at the Land of Departure. A place where all the wanna be hero come to learn the way of -

"Being awesome!"

"Being broken by you, Master Larxene."

"Shut it. This is my story to tell, loves. So cram it or lightening will rain down on you. Demy. Axel."

As I was saying- Hero in training come from all over to learn the way of the Keyblade. In order to help keep the worlds in balance of light and darkness. This year is going to be a little different. Instead of us three being student. We're now Masters. Fully equip to kick the bad guys butts where ever they hide.

Master Larxene has a very good ring to it don't you think?

"No way, Master Demyx does! I can wait to teach the young minds about everything!."

I shook my head at my dear friend, who only pass due to some good dumb luck, plus Vanitas special potion that keep Demyx awake for a whole freaking week.

"Sleeping on the job 101, will start at noon or later, Master Demyx." I snicker into Axel back once he posted that sign on the rock star master back.

"I do hope the three newly appointed Masters want screw up the task they were given." Six, the sour puss, who leaving us today to take the Mark of Master exams along with Ventus, Vanitas, and Terra.

"Oh, I think we can handle some kiddo for a day or so, Saix. Just be sure to catch up with me soon I would hate having my first mission without ya." Axel hook his arm around his friend neck as our little band of misfit was summon to the main hall for a simple long boring meet and greet mix with an even longer lecture.

The room filled with familiar faces from the last freshman mix with this years hopefuls. Four new student.

"Wil my three new Master stand before me. As you know the title given to you comes with a heavy responsible and burden along the way." Standing in front of Master Eraqus (Master E for short) between Axel and Demyx, as we faces the group of new arrivals. "I have much hope and trust in these three so please give them your full attention." I had no clue where he was going with this. Normally he would just give his teary eyes speech welcoming everyone before explaining the rules here. "When I call your name please raise your hand"

He started from left to right calling out our names. "Did everyone hear that, okay? Good now I'll be calling out two name for a single group."

This is so confusing. First calling out names now he making a group of two. What is this old cot thinking. Has he lost his mind? "Namine and Kairi." A blond with a red-head raise their hands moving slowly to the front of the line. "Could you stand over near the left wall please?" The pair of girls follow his order with no question.

"Thank you. Now Riku and Sora." Once again hands were raises by a silver hair young man and a

brunette. "Could you stand right here in the middle, please. I know everyone has a lot of question but I'll explain more once the last group move to the right wall. Zexion and Roxas."

Two familiar faces of last year freshman. A spunky smart mouth blond and a know it all smoky silver hair punk.

"Standing before you student with their hand raise. Will be your teacher until I return in three days." I guess that answer my question our Master HAS lost his mind. Giving student to Demyx.

"Kairi and Namine. Master Demyx, will be your teacher as you are beginner. He is the best choice for this task." That make more sense now given someone like him a pair of girls. "Once we return Master Aqua will take over." Aqua waved at the pair before Master E continue. "As for Riku and Sora, who use to combat. Master Larxene will be the better choice."

"What?" I didn't mean to blurt that out but training two teenager boys who bound to think pervert thought about me. And who wouldn't!

A beautiful Kayblade Master with long silky blond hair, an hour-glass figure, prefect perky breast, nice round back side. Any sucker would fall head over heels for someone like me.

"Don't break them, Larxene." Axel whisper tin my ear throwing off my epic day-dream of myself being a super model. I do have the figure for it.

"Master Axel, will see to Roxas and Zexion training. You are dismiss, please enjoy your stay here. If anyone has any question please me and your Master." After training countless master he lost his mind. There no way I'm baby sitting until Master E get back. NO WAY IN-

"It's nice to meet you, Master Larxene." My green eyes shifted toward the starry eyes female pairs in front of me.

"Very nice to meet you, Master Larxene."

I went to open my mouth to say something but instead they bomb me with compliments about my beauty, being the second women to ever become a Master. "Why thank you very much sweethearts." Okay maybe this passing on knowledge won't be so bad after all.

Even though they weren't my student to care for I still gave them a guide tour. "Although it say a co-ed school. Sleeping arrangements are not. East wing is for the boys and West wing is for us. Easy way to remember is 'The sun may raise on the boys but it will always set on beauty.' "

I'm not sure who came up that saying. But Aqua told me it to me when I first arrive here so I thought why not pass it along. Who knows maybe one day they'll be in my shoes showing the next generation of the Master around.

"If you open to page one of your guide-book. It should have your room number in them."

"Room 112, which room did you get Namine?"

"Um room 111. Well that's easy to remember."

Watching them giggle and laugh taking in everything new. Remind me of when I come here. Full of excitement, hope, with a carefree spirit.

**A/n: It a work in progress but here you go ****Kokol153. It's going to be slow-moving. Will be taken down once I write more to add to this or might make it a muit chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Larxene p.o.v

At first I was a little mad at my parent for shipping me off to some unknown school in some unknown world.

* flash back *

"If you keep pouting like that you'll get wrinkles and lose that pretty face of yours." Some red-head poke me in the forehead. "I'm Axel, by the way."

"Why should I care about your stupid name, Ael." I knew I got his name wrong but it was my way of getting someone talk to me on this boring train ride.

"Please don't encourage this loser, please or you will never hear the last from him." Another boy lean over the seat to speak to me

"A-x-e-l. Axel is my name-"

"And being an idiot is his game. I'm Saix, this loser best friend. So can use '**it' **too?" That was the first time anyone else ever spoke of **it. **Just to say the word 'keyblade' back home cause massive fear.

"Larxene, and I do believe so." The two boy behind move to take over the one seat beside me.

"What do you mean by 'you think so'?" The had a right to push for more answer on this taboo subject. As we were taught never speak to a word about it or the darkness will come take you.

"On my twelve birthday everything was fine. I went to school, I came home. Everything match my so-called 'normal day'. Until I went to sleep." We scan around us to make sure no one was listening. "Then I had **that** dream. I was swallow up by a huge dark figure. No matter how much I kick or scream it wouldn't let me go. Sudden my hand felt warm then 'it' appear. When I finally fell off my bed I was holding 'you know'. It still didn't feel real to me until my parent ship me off the next morning."

"Lucky for you 'it' happen when you were at home. Dummy me fell asleep in class. Then a flick of my wrist 'bond of flames' appear or that what I call it at least." That would be embarrassing , moaning and groaning during class. "Saix, here had a worst timing then I did but it was mostly my fault."

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me and not get into a street fight."

I don't know why but I had a feeling the three of us we're starting down a road toward a beautiful friendship.

A week has passed since coming to this school. Everything was going great until a knock on my door change everything to me. My door was whip open, as my twin sister, Clarxen, race pass me.

"I call the bed near the window sis! Oh and I have someone I like you to meet. He is really cute, sort out there, bit lazy, but has the best taste in music." Only my sister can meet a guy super fast within hour after being kick out of our home world. "HIs name is Demyx." She said between jumping on the two beds. Just to see which one is right for her. "Any boyfriend yet? Or really cute guys here?"

I could only point out the window toward the training field, where all the shirtless boys were training at. "The red-head pretty cute, plus his best friend not bad-looking. Terra, taken by Aqua, so he's off limit. Vantus and Vanitas well as you can see."

I had to laugh at my sister nose squish up against the glass with some drool dipping from her mouth. "I'm going to say hi." and off she went.

Maybe having her here made everything better or just knowing she is safe stop the fear.

* end flash back *

"Big sis, it that time of day again!" Out of nowhere once again Clarxen appear dragging the new arrived right to the very same window.

"Kairi, I think we found a new hobby to enjoy after class."

"Very much, so little sis, very much so." Now isn't that sweet, sister enjoy gawking at sweaty boys together. Remind me of Clarxen and I.

"Top five hottie list begin now. If Master Larxene and-"

"I almost forgot. Namine. Kairi. This is my twin sister Clarxen. she a little boy crazy but always super fun."

"Not yet a master yet but I have my reason that holding me back some. Oh he's so dreamy! Master Demyx."

I couldn't help but pick just a bit. "And yet every time you try to ask him out dear you turn bright red and faint."

She stuck her tongue out at me as I left them be. Giggling and talking about the guys here. As I met up with one of best friend here. Who just happen to be caught up in a debt with the youngest one here.

"Zexion, unlock the bathroom door." Watching a grown man give into a teenager fit is very amusing to me.

"Not until you do two thing first!" For as long as I known Zexion, he been a little over dramatic at time but never raise his voice until now that is.

"Problem Master Axel. And Master Eraqus, only been gone for an hour. Tsk tsk tsk." I was only playing with him. "Alright kiddo, what does Axel need to do? Tell me everything and I promise I'll make it happen."

Axel crawl on his knees away from the door some. "Is he?"

"I'm still out here." I rolled my eyes up at my friend.

"Then I'm not a saying a word."

Wanting to bang my head off the wall once Axel smart mouth come into play. "You actually said six of them, Zexy."

"Don't say anything else until we get him out, kay." Axel, only nad trying to stay quiet. "He's off training now Wanna tell me what happen?" I've learned never to push only to ask. As kind as possible. always remain silent, listen to every word. However with Axel making face at me. It's impossible.

"During my last time here. Axel, thought it would be funny to murder me with a replica in training room." I remember that day all to well. Flamesalock couldn't stop laughing unlike Zexion, who was steamy mad. "Now he gone MY room gone. The number is not even there anymore."

Oh how I wanted to smack Axel so hard at this very second. "I'll see what I can do." Kicking Axel some before pulling him by his ear toward the East Wing. Counting the room as we pass them.

"Room zero, belong to Ventus and Vanitas. Room 001 belong to Terra. Room 002 Master E room. Room 004 and room 005 are empty. Room 00..." Staring at the area where the room should be. "Axel, what did you do with the whole room?" The area where the door should be. There was nothing just a part of the blank wall.

"What make you think I did anything." He might be a prankster but there no way he could have pull this off. "Master E, had this room close off after Ven and Van had that huge fight remember so it's not like I did anything."

"Even though you did 'nothing'. You will do something to fix this. Because I do not want to be lecture by the Master for your little game." Letting go of his ear, pointing down the hall toward the empty room. "His your student now and we're taught. Each one of our student is like our children. So Daddy it's a boy!"

I left him groaning making strange faces at me. He's not the 'Dad' type.. His word 'he is more like a big brother or the most awesome uncle in the world.' But I do love messing with him. I can't help it.

"This room better be nicer then my last one."

"Trust me,Zexy."

With that episode under control, plus clock chimes sung for bedtime for all the junior heroes and sort of mean play time for the grown ups.

Cheap wine on the summit as we watch the sky in hope of not seeing a shooting star.

"Larxene! Hurry up or Axel going to drink it all." Demyx yelled at me.

"Not if I drink it first." Clarxen giggle out grabbing the bottle.

"Come on, Clarxen like you could out drink me. " Axel only encourage my sister to push her limits on thing. Like an older brother teaching the younger sister to do bad thing.

We only just turn twenty-one and my sister been lock in a drinking battle with Axel twice. Losing only after two drinks.

"To tomorrow lesson!" Demyx raise his glass to make a toast as the day finally end. And yet I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**A/n: Chapter two sorry for taking so long to post this. I had some mega life issues going on but I hope to update as soon as I can. I hope I got 'Clarxen' as you wanted her to be. If not sorry. Warning the three chapter are going to be really short. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Larxene p.o.v**

And I do hate being right. Once the alarm screamed sending this whole place on lockdown. Thankfully no one freak out only follow what Master Eraqus told them.

_'In case of an emergency please follow what your Master tells you.'_

Which meant after I was dress and gear up. Riku and Sora were waiting for me outside my room with their Keyblade in hands.

"Reporting for duty ma'am." Sora salute me as Riku got right to the point.

"Where would you like us to start clearing out the heartless and unverse at?"

"Gather what information you can then gather up the other student. Keep everyone safe and indoor." They only nod rushing down the hall with the Way of the Dawn smash through the barricade the heartless were trying to make as Riku made sure to take point in leading.

"Clarxen, you're with me. Let's clear out the ones outside."

"Right behind you, sis!"

Tag teaming, back to back unleashing out Thunder keys trying to make a defense line.

"Larxene! Help me!" Looking behind me to see Clarxen sinking into a pool of dark purple of tar like.

"Hang on I'm coming." Fighting my way over to her, reaching out for her hand. "Grab ahold o my hand." That when I felt myself being pulled in as a Neo shadow wrap itself around me. "Hey watch where those claws are going!"

Being molest by one of those shadow as I drag into darkness. "Good luck guys. I'm sorry." I spoke as everything went black with a small warm light.

**a/n: Sorry for it being short but I wanted to break it down my characters point of views. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **  
**Axel p.o.v**

We knew where to go for when those weakly tried to over take this place. Larxene would make a defense line outside. I would form one inside as Demyx got the freshman to safely.

"You think you're up for this, kiddo?" Looking over my shoulder at my partner in crime. As he only smirk at me summoning his dual Keyblade. The only person the Master met who can use two of them at once. The dark keyblade, oblivion and the born of flames, Bonds of Flames.  
"Just try to keep up, Master Axel and don't hold me back." That cocky attitude of his will never change as he took the one on his left as I burn through the one on the right.

As the nasty just keep pouring in from the main door which meant two things. Larxene and Clarxen haven't arrive there yet or worst. That thought break my focus and almost cost me my heart if someone didn't use his keyblade was a boomerang. "Getting a little slow there old man or is all that ice cream catching up to you."

"Brat." He only smile at that. "We have to get the main door shut without getting killed. Where is Zexion anyways?" Ever since this war broke out I haven't been able to find him.

"Not sure I check his room before meeting up with you but he wasn't there. I hope he's alright." Bumping Roxas some with my elbow to help keep that icky thought out of our heads. "I'm sure he just fine."

The main door had a double stair case to it. I knew I could handle clearing out one side. "Left or right, Roxas?"

"Are you finally admitting you need me?" I knew that cocky grin was on his face even if his back was to me. "Don't worry I won't tell Saix you finally admitted you need help from someone."

"Once this is over you are so paying for that. No cream for a month!" His head drop some but rush off toward the right side screaming. "You suck!"

Cutting through the one on the left rushing toward the door to seal it shut. Losing count of many I took down. It felt like a countless number until I met Roxas in the middle. "Out of breath yet?"

"You wish, Now get that side-" I only had a second to think as I notice a booty trap we trigger. Grabbing a hold of Roxas shirt, throwing him up on to the over look. Getting him out-of-the-way. "Sorry kiddo maybe next time." were my last words to him as a massive explosion commune me as the entrance become barricade by those irritating barrel creeps.

Maybe it was the flames that felt so warm as my world went to black as I only heard my name being screamed.

**A/n: NOOO my Axel! Cliffhanger sucks don't they. I hope everyone enjoy this so far and I sorry for not having the best grammar or a beta to help me. Cookie for all who stop by to read this and giving it a small chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four **  
**Axel p.o.v**

We knew where to go for when those weakly tried to over take this place. Larxene would make a defense line outside. I would form one inside as Demyx got the freshman to safely.

"You think you're up for this, kiddo?" Looking over my shoulder at my partner in crime. As he only smirk at me summoning his dual Keyblade. The only person the Master met who can use two of them at once. The dark keyblade, oblivion and the born of flames, Bonds of Flames.  
"Just try to keep up, Master Axel and don't hold me back." That cocky attitude of his will never change as he took the one on his left as I burn through the one on the right.

As the nasty just keep pouring in from the main door which meant two things. Larxene and Clarxen haven't arrive there yet or worst. That thought break my focus and almost cost me my heart if someone didn't use his keyblade was a boomerang. "Getting a little slow there old man or is all that ice cream catching up to you."

"Brat." He only smile at that. "We have to get the main door shut without getting killed. Where is Zexion anyways?" Ever since this war broke out I haven't been able to find him.

"Not sure I check his room before meeting up with you but he wasn't there. I hope he's alright." Bumping Roxas some with my elbow to help keep that icky thought out of our heads. "I'm sure he just fine."

The main door had a double stair case to it. I knew I could handle clearing out one side. "Left or right, Roxas?"

"Are you finally admitting you need me?" I knew that cocky grin was on his face even if his back was to me. "Don't worry I won't tell Saix you finally admitted you need help from someone."

"Once this is over you are so paying for that. No cream for a month!" His head drop some but rush off toward the right side screaming. "You suck!"

Cutting through the one on the left rushing toward the door to seal it shut. Losing count of many I took down. It felt like a countless number until I met Roxas in the middle. "Out of breath yet?"

"You wish, Now get that side-" I only had a second to think as I notice a booty trap we trigger. Grabbing a hold of Roxas shirt, throwing him up on to the over look. Getting him out-of-the-way. "Sorry kiddo maybe next time." were my last words to him as a massive explosion commune me as the entrance become barricade by those irritating barrel creeps.

Maybe it was the flames that felt so warm as my world went to black as I only heard my name being screamed.

**A/n: NOOO my Axel! Cliffhanger sucks don't they. I hope everyone enjoy this so far and I sorry for not having the best grammar or a beta to help me. Cookie for all who stop by to read this and giving it a small chance.**


End file.
